


Caught

by Walker_August



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: August is caught by his partner while he's getting himself off, basically.





	Caught

Your plan had been to surprise August, like he so often does with you – coming home from a mission earlier than planned or taking you on spontaneous trips to beautiful places. On your birthday last year, he had surreptitiously colluded with your boss to get you time off and then arranged a romantic two week long trip to Italy for the two of you, so it only seemed fair that you give him at least some small surprise every now and then. This one had been simple, go to work for the morning and come home to him a couple hours later with the rest of the week off. A long weekend at home, just the two of you, as it should be but too often isn’t.

You sneak in to the house; quietly opening the front door, removing your shoes and tip toeing across the hardwood floors to the kitchen so you can set down the bag of goodies you’d picked up from Amphora Bakery and the bottle of bubbly to go with them. August would usually be working away on his laptop in the study around this time of the day, so you continue to make your way quietly to the bedroom where the new black lace lingerie set you’d recently bought is waiting to be put on.

But August isn’t in the study, you discover, the door is wide open when you move past it and he’s no where to be seen. That is until you hear sounds from the bedroom. Not just any sounds. For a split second you think he’s in there with someone else and your stomach drops, you very nearly give yourself away but instead you silently shake yourself out of it and listen closer. It’s only him, those are only his quiet moans, panting and occasionally swearing, voice low. This has never happened to you before, walking in on a partner doing…that.

Is it wrong? That you can’t stop yourself from peeking through the gap of the just open door? You don’t mean to do it, you feel like it’s an invasion of his privacy right away, but you just can’t help yourself. There he is, your god-like boyfriend, completely naked on your bed and getting himself off. His phone lies next to him on the bed and you wonder for a moment what it was that he was looking at. His eyes are closed, head tilted back pressing in to the pillow and lips slightly parted. You know others who have caught their partner masturbating and felt shame or even anger, but that’s not what you experience at all.

In fact, it’s so deeply erotic, the way he looks so dishevelled and almost vulnerable. The view of his large hand stroking his hard length in a steady rhythm as he continues to moan ever so quietly. There’s a light sheen of sweat on his flushed face and chest. He is an absolute sight to behold, and yet this is too private a moment. You realise you’re breathing heavy, your cheeks hot, just from those few seconds of voyeurism but you quickly move away not wanting to take advantage. The question now is do you join him, or do you leave him to it? Should you make yourself known, so he has the choice or will he be embarrassed or even ashamed himself?

To your own shame before you move away to the next room you peek through again, not realising you’re doing it until after the fact. Your breath catches when he breathes out your name because you’re sure you’ve been caught but he says it again, and the way he says it. Oh. He’s thinking of you. You let out your own small involuntary moan as you feel the sudden heat between your legs. Perhaps you should go spread out on the couch and give yourself some pleasure too, it’s certainly a tempting thought although you’d rather feel his hands on you than yours right now.

Finally you force yourself away from the door, leaving August to his privacy, but before you can make it back to the stairs you hear your name again louder. You stop for a second, a small smile on your face and start again just as he continues talking.

“Come back” he’s still panting, almost breathless but this is obviously addressed at you. You can tell he’s stopped too, and you could kick yourself for getting caught and ruining this for him.

“Are you sure? I thought you might want to be left to it…” you trail off.

“Come back.” he repeats, “Come here, please” his tone is almost begging and it makes you melt. You could never resist him, but especially not like that.

“I’m sorry, I was going to surprise you but you…well you caught me off guard. I wasn’t sure what to do” you explain as you make your way back to the room, slowly pushing open the door, taking in the sight of him again as he sits up slightly and watches you watching him. He truly is magnificent, almost unreal.

“I thought I was making it pretty clear that I want you” he smirks and you have to wonder for how long he knew you were there.

You let out another low mewl at the view before you remove your blouse and unbutton your trousers, pushing them off and moving towards him. You crawl on to the bed, settling between his legs and letting him pull you towards him to press a heated kiss to your lips. 

He moves his hands down your back, aiming to remove your bra but before he can you move down, gliding your lips over his jaw, down his neck then chest, down his stomach and then over to his left thigh where you bite gently on the skin before kissing the same spot. You repeat the action on his right thigh before going where you know he’s dying to feel your mouth. He brushes a hand through your hair and groans suggestively, while your fingers rake through the hair on his chest and the other hand grips his thigh.

“Finish me off, please” he requests, desperate. “But I think it’s only fair that I get to watch you after” he adds, not accusingly but almost cockily. He’s right, it is only fair, but more than that the thought of it starts a burning fire inside of you.


End file.
